Current collapsible containers are known in the art for use as pet crates, or for displaying and shipping products. Most current art collapsible containers require assembly via screws, bolts, or other separate hardware. Some current containers are collapsible, wherein four side walls are designed so as to be independently detachable and are configured to each be vertically inserted into a pallet base or bottom via downward protrusions at the base of the side walls that interact with recesses on the pallet base to engage through vertical motion. Collapsible pallets are also known. Some current foldable pallets that are assembled without screws, bolts, or other similar hardware comprise a pallet bottom having four permanently affixed sides that hinge inward so that the edges of the sides meet and snap together with an attached latch system, wherein the sides are not detachable from the pallet bottom for shipment or storage.
It would be desirable to provide a collapsible pallet/product display container having features desirable for ease of shipping or storage of the containers, ease of assembly at the point of sale, and that also has advantageous product display features that are designed to display banners and other marketing materials after easy assembly of the collapsible pallet/product display container at the point of sale.